This invention relates to a utility stand, more particularly to a compact, mobile computer stand having a small footprint in which all the necessary computer equipment may be stored and/or rolled for mobility, and a unique, adjustable keyboard tray assembly.
With more and more homes and offices being equipped with computer equipment, the problem of providing a small compact computer stand occupying a small footprint yet which will accommodate all the computer and peripheral equipment is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. Heretofore, various computer tables, desks, hutches and mobile stands have been provided. However, these devices have lacked the utility and versatility for accommodating all of the computer equipment and peripheral equipment in a compact manner with a stand which has a small footprint yet is versatile.
Keyboard trays have typically been shelves. The keyboard is carried on the shelf which slides in and out of a computer desk. Numerous adjusting mechanisms for keyboard shelves are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,933; 5,881,984; 5,839,373; 5,145,136; and 4,844,388. While these devices are suitable for computer desks and the like, they are relatively complex mechanisms and do not provide a wide variety of keyboard positionings as disposed within a compact arrangement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,582, 5,772,292, 5,797,666, and 5,803,562 show various keyboard and computer stands of general interest. However these stands are relatively complicated having a large number of parts, and are not suitable for compact, small footprint stands requiring only a small space.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a compact mobile computer stand with adjustable keyboard tray having a small footprint so it is portable and/or may be used along side other office furniture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a keyboard tray assembly which is compactly foldable yet has a wide range of operational positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stand in which computer equipment may be docked or rolled so that it is highly portable and may be used throughout an office or home.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a highly mobile and compact computer stand in which computer equipment may be docked or rolled about to a desired location where the stand may be opened to provide for additional shelf space for accessory equipment.